


[Podfic] Triturus

by ImperialMint



Series: little seeds in the sand [podfic collection] [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic version of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861236">Triturus</a></p>
<p>The son of a cold nobleman, Marco takes pleasure from the gardens and meets one of the new servants. Ace leaves him with a question and far, far more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Triturus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Triturus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861236) by [ImperialMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint). 



> Second try at a podfic, and I think I'm getting the hang of it now. If you have any feedback, please let me know! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Music is Elephant Gun by Beirut

**Podfic Length:**  
13:34

**Download links:**  
mediafire | [listen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ova4qqizcv3vba4/%5Bpodfic%5D+Triturus.mp3) | [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ova4qqizcv3vba4/%5Bpodfic%5D+Triturus.mp3)  
4shared | [download](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/CqIftrCiba/podfic_Triturus.html)


End file.
